


Eau de Gingembre

by BDHXHX



Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 泥塑卡妹文罢了，这篇卡的外貌参考自纽约男孩，变红提及





	Eau de Gingembre

我没有直接在电梯间里就干上Callum只是因为我当时在打量他左手无名指上有没有婚戒，有的话我就不会告诉他我的真名，即使他已经告诉我了，驾照上写的也是这个，不幸的是他没有。直到Callum开始脱衣服了我还没发现事情不对，毕竟他身上还是一股典型的干净气味，更具体地说，他就像是那种在整栋楼的公用洗衣机里放最多洗涤剂的人，然后十有八九还会因为那张漂亮的脸蛋招来几个变态，他们会偷偷在他离开后往里面塞自己的衣服，比如偷窥Callum而硬的不行的鸡巴贴过的内裤，还有带着精液痕迹的外套，让这些龌龊东西趁机靠近Callum一点，但再大的量也会被冲洗掉，Callum闻起来就只像太阳和草坪，对着他打飞机的男人们污染不到他。能做的话我也一定会去做，所以我知道会有这种事发生。

对，Callum脱衣服的动作也非常没有美感，他那么急躁地脱掉黑色外套和圆领衬衣，我还真以为他是来尝鲜的处男，我不懂他怎么找到我的，在这个时代谈这些没有意义，但我看得出来他喜欢我，或者说喜欢我的某个特征，所以匆匆赶来献出和得到点什么。你要明白，Callum搭讪的技巧也比大学生联谊派对上的书呆还烂，全靠他过于饱满的胸部撞在我脸上我才肯接受了邀请。

当时我手臂抬起，正好圈住了Callum的腰，在年轻人想起来说话的时候要多弯腰前就把人带走了。他确实太高挑了，也许再瘦点他能直接去当模特——我哼着某首下流的歌，成功隔着薄裤在Callum大腿侧摸到了吊带，我拉起它再放开，弹回去的时候Callum路都走不好了。可以想象如果刚才搭话不成功的话他可能会直接跨在我身上来场大腿舞，绝对很烂，但效果一流。我不在乎他放荡的理由是什么，我只在乎我可能错过了笨拙热辣的演出，想想他那堆调情话吧，不管是跟哪个下三滥朋友学的，对看上他的男人总是有用的。

“你怎么知道我有穿着这个的……？”这才是Callum和我说的第一句不直接带性相关字眼的话。

“因为我已经看到你压在我的老二上说‘猜我还有什么惊喜’的样子了，你藏不住东西的，男孩。”而我这么告诉他，并且至此之后再也没说过什么。

我任由Callum带我去不起眼的旅馆，还是俗到别人会翻白眼的名字的，可我渐渐感到了那股令人上瘾的掌握感：他的行为完全在我的预料之中，他就和我想的一样，贫穷、通过书籍和电视学习“正常人的生活”，凭着运气勇气和外貌才没被世界全盘拒绝，就我看来，依靠后者居多，起码在感情这方面是。谁会喜欢一本摊开和自动翻页的书？

Callum喜欢的类型肯定不会，我有这个直觉可我居然没有延伸想下去，他只穿着吊带丝袜趴在床上把我的龟头一口气含进去的时候我他妈还能思考什么，我看都不知道看哪好，是看他撅起来的圆润屁股还是白皙皮肤上吊带勒出的红痕，或者直接沉浸在Callum独特的肉欲感中，他是有点过于肉乎了，但是偏偏就是除了脸以外，不要和我提看他怎么吸我的屌的，光是看到他晃动的脑袋和那上面显得更加蓬松的卷发我就能早泄了。

我喘着气，观赏Callum为我口交本来是计划好的项目，你得珍惜他人为你服务的时候，实打实整个场景记录下来，可当下他深喉到高挺的鼻子都埋在你的耻毛里变形了，因为吸进刺鼻的男性荷尔蒙气味呛得喉孔放松，然后马上又反应过来给你用力收紧，痛苦的眼泪啪嗒打在你鼓在他脸颊的卵蛋上，把两个人都搞得那么为难；我扯着他头发的力量要控制不住了，Callum则是应该要窒息了，但他还在违背求生本能给我口，直到我赶在两眼都看不见东西前射进他嘴巴里，咽不下来的就从Callum的嘴角和鼻腔里流出来，不用说，这事情处理的太过火了。但你猜怎么着，接下来Callum做的才让我真的开始觉得我今晚选对了炮友。

我看着Callum扶着那根玩意儿撸动，同时肢体不协调地伸出一只手到身后想脱掉汗湿紧紧陷进腿根的吊带袜，他扭着腰，大概单纯只是想摆脱那恼人的存在，但我看到的是一个使出浑身力气诱惑年长男性的大男孩，显然不娴熟，那场口活惊艳在Callum的卖力和大胆，可这种试探边缘的模样最能吸引到部分人，比如我这样无论见到什么表面都不动声色的家伙，表现也还真的同步淡然。Callum从我口袋里捞出一个避孕套，把它居然是套在自己的勃起上时我保持沉默，他继续动作，手指探向后穴，呻吟着拔出一个湿漉漉的套子后我做的就是皱眉向他投去怀疑的眼光。

男孩被我突然的严厉吓得不轻，“只是方便润滑，”他说，“我也想让你看看我能有多紧……请不要怀疑，这不是别人……过我之后留下来的，我很安全，请你不要……”

我哑然失笑。赤身裸体的Callum在我腿间抬起头来，温顺得像是一只小狗，主动叼来链子舔我的手让我抓住，而我只开了裤子拉链，那条无形的长绳缠在Callum的脖子上，我只要稍一用力就能让他窒息，如果我舍得的话。“没问题。”我说，感觉到半杯波本容量的理智回归了，Callum给我手淫的技巧实在糟糕，我估计他平时也不怎么自己干这事，早上起来冲个冷水澡解决掉，还好作为补偿他会用那双被蹭得通红的嘴唇盖住我的马眼，然后有一下没一下地吮吸，把前列腺液和尿液都带出来。苦涩的味道麻痹了Callum的味觉，我拍了拍他的头叫他起来那时候他还尝不出舌根上的换成精液了。

能愿意承担全部房费还倒贴得这么尽力的只有两种可能，Callum真的喜欢我，不然就是他真的喜欢和我很像的幸运家伙，说是不幸也行——Callum没有坐起来就开始骑我，他乖乖地从我的小腹开始往上舔吻到肚脐，然后是肌肉群中间的沟壑，但是没敢在男人都会敏感的脖子上干什么，更别说索吻了，直接把头埋进了枕头里。Callum比我高不了多少，有了刚才的经验，他反手用食指和大拇指圈住我的老二捅进自己的熟穴里也就简单多了，这种姿势下我们简直像是在拥抱——因为我可以确定Callum还没被开苞过了。

打赌他没思考过这他还能怎么动，必须是我来动了，而且还得是极其猥亵的姿势，“尽量保持住不要动。”我惜字如金，抓住Callum的胯固定好就开始彻底操进去，温馨的拥抱一下变成了我把着性爱玩具疯狂使用的残忍姿势。不如女人阴道一样光滑的肠道却有意外美好的摩擦感受，何况Callum里面紧得像肉套一样，我听到他发出一声惊呼，还没适应异物存在就得承受直冲结肠的顶撞了。轻易地我发现润滑液只到前列腺那里最多，哈，他甚至不敢多探索一点，那么他需要一次到位的润滑，所以我整根直直插到底了，退出的时候还有一点残留的淫液顺着合不起来的内壁流淌出来，Callum摇着头，这样做也无济于事，他必定感觉像是被我内射了我还要继续干他，但要这么刺激可都是Callum选的。  
不到十次快速凶猛的进出后Callum就快要不行了，看不见脸明显对他有了更多的催情作用，“Eddie！”他的哭喊闷在枕头里，不道德的说我觉得这挺像被强奸的呼救，我于是硬得不能再硬了，Callum的屁股倒是也真的被操软了，接下来的每一次抽插都愈发折磨着Callum，他挂念的Eddie是谁不关我事，我都有点可怜那个Eddie了，在他大概不知道的地方里有Callum这样好用的男孩爱着他，还有我这样不知道和他哪里相像的人占了平行宇宙中他的便宜。  
对不起了，我假惺惺地想，然后随便给了Callum一个耳根上的轻柔亲吻，他果然在这个时候夹得最紧，妈的，我就知道，我干脆就不断地机械性地吻着Callum，在我离第二次射精还远得很的时候Callum就叫着别人的名字雌性高潮了，我压根就没碰过他的分身，那根可怜的勃起顶在Callum的肚子上，甚至没能蹭到我的，真惨，但还是不关我事，我持久地干着Callum，而等我想结束的时候男孩已经困得睡着了，我还没找到机会告诉他我的名字。很不巧那也是Eddie。


End file.
